Hyung, I Love You
by phoenixyo14
Summary: np; This story is oneshoot. Pairing: JinChan Jinyoung x Gongchan B1A4


Cast: Jinyoung, Gongchan, Baro, Sandeul, CNU.

Genre: YAOI,Fluff, OOC.

Rating: T.

Author: phoenixyo14

Disclaimer: this fic is mine. All cast belongs to God.

Ini FF pertamaku^^ tolong RnRnya yaa!

=FIC START=

"Hyung!" seru seorang namja berwajah imut. "Tunggu aku!"

"Jalanmu lambat sekali! Lebih baik aku ajak Baro tadi," sahut namja lain yang bernama Jinyoung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk disitu saja dulu? Aku capek." Jinyoung hanya bisa menuruti ajakan dongsaengnya itu. Tiba-tiba Gongchan, dongsaengnya itu menggenggam tangannya. Dan tentu saja Jinyoung kaget dengan perlakuan Gongchan.

"Tumben kau memegang tanganku. Ada apa?"

Gongchan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menggandengmu."

"Ayo kita balik ke dorm. Sudah hampir siang nih." Merekapun kembali ke dorm mereka sambil bergandengan tangan. Sesampai di dorm, ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali mereka. Lalu, Jinyoung menelpon dongsaengnya yang lain yang bernama Sandeul. "Hei, kau dan yang lain dimana? Kenapa tidak ada di dorm? Kabur kemana kalian?" pertanyaan langsung membanjiri Sandeul.

"Hyung, santai."

"Bagaimana aku bisa santai kalau kalian kabur begini? Habis ini kan kita ada interview!"

"Interviewnya dibatalkan. Jadi kita bebas untuk seharian ini. Aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan Baro dan CNU hyung."

"Oh.. Kalian dimana? Aku dan Channie akan..."

"Hyung dengan Channie pergi berdua saja. Kalian tadi jogging gak ajak-ajak sih. Sudah dulu ya hyung~ Aku mau main dengan Baro dan CNU. Byee!" putus Sandeul.

"YAA!" teriak Jinyoung, tetapi percuma karena sudah diputus. "Aigoo, aku tidak percaya bisa mempunya dongsaeng nakal seperti mereka! Akan aku hukum mereka sesampai disini," omel Jinyoung. Gongchan hanya melihat hyungnya itu dengan muka polos. Mereka masih bergandengan.

"Sudahlah hyung. Ayo kita mandi lalu kita pergi berdua. Aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini," ujar Gongchan dengan penuh semangat. Selesai mandi, Gongchan membawa hyungnya itu ke toko es krim kesukaannya.

"Kau memang dongsaeng terbaik di dunia. Tidak seperti Baro dan Sandeul," Jinyoung mencibirkan mulutnya. "Gomawo ya." Mereka mengelilingi Seoul sampai malam. Sebelum pulang mereka mampir ke Seoul Tower.

"Indah sekali ya hyung kalau malam." Jinyoung mengangguk. "Hyung, aku tadi kan sudah mentraktirmu, sekarang aku punya permintaan dan harus dikabulkan."

"Apa permintaanmu?"

"Belikan aku sepasang gembok, lalu kita pasang disini. Hyung pliss, ya hyung?" ucap Gongchan dengan aegyonya.

"Baiklah. Daripada aku harus melihat aegyomu yang aneh itu terus-terusan lebih baik aku kabulkan."

"Horee! Hyung baik deh!" seru Gongchan seraya mengecup pipi Jinyoung. Pipi Jinyoung memerah. "Ah, pipimu merah sekali hyung? Mau lagi?" Gongchan memajukan bibirnya sambil memasang aegyonya.

"Kalau kau aneh-aneh lagi tidak akan aku kabulkan permintaanmu itu," ancam Jinyoung. Gongchan hanya bisa menuruti ancaman Jinyoung. Sesampai di toko mereka membeli sepasang gembok berwarna biru muda. Lalu mereka kembali ke Seoul Tower.

"Hyung, kau akan menulis apa? Aku masih ada satu permintaan lagi nih."

"Apa lagi? Banyak sekali permintaanmu, katanya hanya satu," ucap Jinyoung dengan muka datar.

"Aku mau hyung menulis tentang hyung dan aku. Bagaimana? Pliss. Besok aku traktir hyung lagi deh."

"Baiklah. Jadi, aku harus tulis kalau kita akan berteman selamanya, begitu?"

"Tambahkan berteman baik selamanya. Aku tidak mau kita bertengkar lagi."

"Sikapmu aneh sekali. Arraseo, aku kabulkan keinginanmu yang tidak normal itu." Selesai menulis di gembok itu, mereka melempar kunci gembok itu. Lalu mereka kembali ke dorm karena hari sudah malam.

.

"Kemana saja kalian? Lama sekali. Aku menunggu kalian dari tadi," ucap CNU setengah bangun karena ia tertidur.

"Maaf hyung. Tadi aku pergi bersama Jinyoung," jawab Gongchan sambil membungkuk tanda minta maaf.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kau tidur saja sana. Besok kita ada interview." Sesudah Gongchan masuk, CNU bertanya kepada Jinyoung, "Kemana saja kalian tadi? Lama sekali."

"Aku tadi pergi dengan Gongchan. Entah kenapa aku senang sekali bisa jalan-jalan berdua dengan dia," ucap Jinyoung sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau suka dia?"

"YA! Kau gila? Aku ini normal!" protes Jinyoung seraya memukul paha CNU.

"Kan aku hanya bertanya, kok kamu marah. Aku mau tidur. Kamu juga harus cepat tidur, jangan memikirkan Gongchan saja," goda CNU yang mengantuk tapi masih sempat-sempatnya dia menggoda Jinyoung.

"Sama saja kau dengan Sandeul dan Baro! Aargh!" teriak Jinyoung.

"Hyung, diam. Sudah malam. Sst!" sahut Sandeul dari dalam kamarnya. Suaranya terdengar lirih karena ia masih setengah sadar.

"Lebih baik aku tidur. Bisa gila aku memikirkan mereka terus."

.

"Aku yang memasaknya! Jadi seharusnya aku yang mendapat bagian paling banyak!" seru seseorang yang ada di dapur. Jinyoung mencoba membuka matanya. Ia melihat seseorang di depannya, tetapi pandangannya masih tetap kabur.

"Channie?" tanya Jinyoung sambil mengelus rambut Gongchan.

"Hyung sudah bangun ya?" Jinyoung mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Pasti gara-gara si tupai dan bebek itu. Ah, mereka memang mengganggu sekali. Pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar."

"Kenapa mereka bertengkar?" Jinyoung mencoba untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Seperti biasa, rebutan makanan lagi," kata Gongchan. "Hyung bolehkah aku tidur disampingmu sebentar?"

"Boleh. Kenapa tingkahmu aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini?" Gongchan tidak menjawab, ia malah membelai rambut Jinyoung yang masih berantakan. Jinyoung hanya menikmati setiap belaian yang diberikan oleh dongsaeng yang diam-diam ia sukai itu.

"YA! Jinyoung! Bantu aku melerai kedua anak itu di dapur! Jangan bermesraan dulu dengan Gongchan," sahut CNU yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Karena kaget, Gongchan terjatuh dari kasur. Jinyoung hanya tertawa kecil melihat Gongchan terjatuh. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan Gongchan menerimanya. Secara tak sengaja Jinyoung menatap mata Gongchan. Wajah mereka mulai berdekatan, tangan Jinyoung sudah melingkar di leher Gongchan.

"Sandeuuuul! Itu punyaku! Aku yang beli kemarin," teriak Baro dari dapur.

"Tadi kau sudah mengambil makananku! Sekarang kau harus memberiku makananmu!" balas Sandeul tak kalah keras dari Baro. Jinyoung yang sudah terlanjur dalam posisi itu bersama Gongchan hanya bisa mengarahkan kepalanya ke samping. Jinyoung tidak punya pilihan lain selain memeluk Gongchan.

"Kenapa hyung? Kenapa tidak menciumku?" tanya Gongchan polos.

"Suatu saat kita akan melakukannya. Aku janji. Saranghaeyo Channie." Jinyoung mempererat pelukannya dengan Gongchan. Mereka lalu pergi ke dapur, melihat keadaan CNU yang kewalahan melerai Sandeul dan Baro.

"Hyung, tadi aku masak, lalu aku tinggal ke kamar mandi sebentar. Saat aku balik makanannya sudah habis. Baro yang menghabiskannya," adu Sandeul.

"Aku kira tidak ada yang punya. Jadi aku makan. Daripada dingin lalu mubazir," Baro membela dirinya.

"Sudahlah, kau bisa masak lagi," ucap Jinyoung kepada Sandeul. "Dan kau, kalau ada makanan tanya dulu itu punya siapa, kalau tidak ada yang punya baru dimakan. Dasar rakus."

"Mianhae hyung. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," ujar Baro sambil membungkukkan badannya. CNU hanya bisa terpana melihat Jinyoung yang bisa melerai mereka dalam semenit.

"Wah, hebat sekali kau. Aku saja berjuang keras melerai mereka, tetapi mereka tidak mau dengarkan aku. Huh, dasar pilih kasih," kata CNU sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Sandeul dan Baro. Jinyoung hanya tersenyum melihat perilaku teman-temannya itu.

. Skip time .

Sepulang dari interview, hari sudah sore, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di rumah.

"Istirahatlah kalian. Besok jadwal kita padat. Jaga kesehatan kalian juga, hari ini mendung. Jangan sampai salah satu dari kalian terkena flu," nasihat manager mereka.

"Ne," jawab mereka kompak. Entah apa yang menyambar Baro dan Sandeul sejak pertengkaran tadi pagi mereka kelihatan sangat akrab. CNU masih asik membaca komiknya.

"Hyung, sekarang kita mau ngapain? Yang lain pada asik sendiri," ucap Gongchan.

"Aku capek. Aku mau tiduran saja dikamar." Jinyoung berjalan ke kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Jinyoung kaget saat ia mengetahui bahwa Gongchan mengikutinya. "Kau mau tidur juga?" Gongchan mengangguk. Jinyoung hanya meng-O mulutnya(-_-?). Tetapi Gongchan tetap berdiri di depannya. "Kenapa kau tidak naik?"

"Aku mau tidur disebelahmu," ucap Gongchan dengan manja.

"Ah, kenapa tak bilang daritadi. Ayo sini." Jinyoung menggeser dirinya sehingga ada tempat untuk Gongchan. Mereka tidur dengan posisi berhadapan. Mereka berdua hanya saling tersenyum.

"Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Siapa dongsaeng kesayanganmu?" Gongchan melontarkan pertanyaan itu tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Umm.." Gongchan membelai rambut Jinyoung. "Baro dan Sandeul," jawab Jinyoung. Jawaban itu membuat wajah Gongchan yang sebelumnya senang menjadi kecewa. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kekecewaanya. Jinyoung tersenyum melihat raut wajah Gongchan yang berubah seketika. "Wae? Apakah kau marah?"

"Aniyo," usaha Gongchan gagal, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya itu.

"Kau ini. Dengan mudahnya kau percaya padaku. Dasar anak kecil," ujar Jinyoung sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"YA! Aku bukan anak kecil," Gongchan memukul lembut bahu Jinyoung. "Lalu siapa kalau bukan mereka?"

"Kau. Tentu saja kau. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu." Jinyoung menggenggam tangan Gongchan. Raut wajah Gongchan yang tadi sangat masam berubah menjadi tersenyum. Ia kelihatan sangat senang.

"Jinjja?" Jinyoung mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Siapa hyung kesayanganmu?"

"Bukankah aku pernah memberitahumu?"

"Kamu tidak pernah memberitahuku."

"Hyung lupa. Dasar kakek," ejek Gongchan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"YA! Aku bukan kakek! Jadi kau mau membalas ejekanku yang tadi?" Gongchan mengangguk tanda jika ia puas. Jinyoung hanya bisa membuang napas.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu."

"Oh, ya aku ingat. Aku juga mencintaimu Channie," ucap Jinyoung sambil memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Kapan kau akan menepati janjimu?"

"Janji apa?" Jinyoung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau berjanji akan menciumku. Iya kan?"

"Aku akan memberi bonus sehabis aku menepati janjiku." Gongchan tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan hyungnya tersebut. "Jangan tersenyum, tutup matamu." Gongchan menutup matanya. Jinyoung memberanikan diri memajukan wajahnya. Hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan. Gongchan bisa merasakan nafas Jinyoung. Karena tidak sabar akhirnya Gongchan menaruh tangannya dipunggung Jinyoung. Mulut mereka telah bertemu. Ia menikmati setiap detiknya. Menghisap mulut hyungnya itu. Entah apa yang membuat Jinyoung berani melakukan french kiss dengan Gongchan. Ia menyelipkan lidahnya ke mulut dongsaengnya yang kecil tersebut.

Nafas Jinyoung sudah pada batas maksimal. Ia menyelesaikan ciumannya dengan Gongchan.

"Gomawo hyung. Saranghae," ujar Gongchan sambil memeluk Jinyoung. Ia mulai menangis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sudah jangan menangis, atau aku tidak jadi memberikanmu bonus." Tetapi tangisan Gongchan semakin menjadi-jadi. "Hei, berhentilah menangis. Nanti aku dikira melukaimu. Wah, bisa-bisa aku diomelin lagi sama CNU."

"Ma-mana bonusnya?" tanya Gongchan dengan suara terbata-bata.

"Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" tawar Jinyoung, ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya melainkan mempererat pelukannya itu. Gongchan menangis lagi, tetapi Jinyoung merasakan jika Gongchan mengangguk. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Waah, ada yang lagi pacaran nih," ujar seseorang. Mereka berdua menoleh, Gongchan menghentikan tangisannya. Mereka melihat Baro dan Sandeul.

"YA! Kalian berdua mengintip ya?" teriak Jinyoung. Baro dan Sandeul hanya tertawa geli.

"Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku Sandeul?" ucap Baro dengan nada mengejek sambil berpelukan dengan Sandeul.

"Tentu saja Cha Baro. WUAAA~~" sahut Sandeul. Ia berpura-pura mengikuti Gongchan. Mereka langsung tertawa setelah menyelesaikan 'drama' buatan mereka itu. Jinyoung hanya bisa menaruh tangannya di dahinya. Gongchan tersenyum melihat kelakuan hyungnya itu.

Meskipun Jinyoung malu, hari ini adalah hari terbaiknya. Hari yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

**~ THE END ~**


End file.
